Toshiko Sato's Rainy Day Encounters
by Daelena
Summary: Tosh accidentally runs into the TARDIS crew as they're stopping in Cardiff for a refuel. She is in for a big surprise! Set in season 2  for Tosh  and post-Miracle Day for the TARDIS crew. Ianto/Jack. Doctor/Donna. Eleventh in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Toshiko Sato's Rainy Day Encounters

_Disclaimer__: Nope, I don't own._

_Summary__: Tosh accidentally runs into the TARDIS crew as they're stopping in Cardiff for a refuel. She is in for a big surprise! Set in season 2 (for Tosh) and post-Miracle Day for the TARDIS crew. Ianto/Jack. Doctor/Donna. Part of the "Immortal Janto" series._

_This was an idea I got about having Tosh run into the Jack and Ianto of the post-Miracle Day world and seeing their reactions to her, especially since, for them, she's dead._

_So, here we are, a fun adventure with the TARDIS crew._

It was supposed to be her day off and yet, here Tosh was, chasing down a Weevil. On her own. In high heels.

In the rain.

Of course, being the good Torchwood agent that she was, she had phoned Jack to let him know that there was a Weevil on the loose, though Jack probably already knew that. Back-up was on the way, she knew, but that didn't mean that she let the Weevil run wild. Nope, she had to try and stop the Weevil before anyone got hurt.

Easier said than done. She cursed herself for deciding to go clubbing and wearing high heels. They were so impractical when it came to chasing down the various monsters and aliens that the Rift liked to throw their way.

Speaking of which, didn't the Rift know that it was her day off?

Still, she hurried along, keeping the Weevil clearly in sight as she fumbled for her gun, which she had stowed in her purse. For once, she was so glad that Jack had gotten them all licenses to carry weapons on them at all times, even when off-duty. Her gun was as much a part of her body as were her computers in the Hub.

The Weevil roared loudly, turning about to face her.

Tosh gasped in surprise and stumbled back, dropping her gun. She winced in pain as her unsteady feet twisted in a painful way. She dropped to the ground.

She gulped. This wasn't good. The Weevil was stalking towards her. In her very rational mind, Tosh knew that there was little to no chance that anyone could get to her from the Hub in time to save her.

Reaching for her dropped gun, Tosh prayed that she could get it in time to defend herself.

With a snarl, the Weevil launched itself at her . . .

. . . Only to have its head gruesomely blown off its neck.

Tosh let out her breath, falling limp. She looked around to find her rescuer and, after a moment, was rewarded.

A red-haired woman stood several feet away, dressed smartly in black trousers, a forest green shirt, and a dark pin-striped jacket. But, most curiously, she had a long metal . . . thing in her hand, which was extended at where the Weevil had been standing, only seconds before.

The woman dropped her hand and pocketed the object, looking at Tosh.

"Well, good thing I got here in time, or else my surprise would have been a lot worse." The woman winced as she gave Tosh an once-over and saw how the Japanese woman was clutching her right ankle, clearly in pain. "Lucky the TARDIS likes to look into timelines too, I suppose. Smart girl, that one."

The TARDIS? That was the time machine of Jack's Doctor, right?

"Who – who are you?" Tosh asked, despite her pain.

"I'm Donna Noble," the woman said, smiling. She crossed to Tosh, kneeling down next to her. "I'm an old friend of Ianto's and Jack's."

Who was Donna Noble?

Neither Jack nor Ianto had ever mentioned that name to her. Martha Jones, from Jack, of course! But this woman?

"I don't understand."

Donna smiled. "Well, you wouldn't." She shook her head. "Right, I forgot about what time period we're in right now. I'm supposed to be seeing the universe for the first time. If my calculations are right, the Doctor and I are in Pompeii right around now, on Volcano Day, as it were."

Tosh was really confused right now, but, before she could say anything else, she winced heavily as a stab of pain lanced through her right ankle.

"Ow."

"Here, come with me. We're close to the TARDIS. I can get you patched up in a jiff. Besides, Jack and Ianto will be so glad to see you."

Jack and Ianto? They had been back at the Hub, when she had called in. Tosh suppressed a blush at all of the ways that Jack could have Ianto otherwise occupied when Ianto had been trying to get paperwork filed away. Jack was good at that kind of thing.

Donna carefully helped Tosh up, supporting a bulk of the smaller woman's weight. She was stronger than she looked.

It took them a few minutes to walk (a bit awkwardly) down the street. Donna had relented and gotten Tosh to peel off her shoes. That had made Tosh's ankles (the injured and the uninjured one) feel so much better. As they turned a corner, Tosh saw a very blue police box sitting, innocuously, in front of them. That hadn't been there earlier!

Her companion led her up to the door of the police box and pushed open the door.

What Tosh saw beyond the door defied all reasonable expectations.

The inside was bigger than the outside! This had to be the TARDIS – the Doctor's TARDIS! Jack had said that it was bigger on the inside (which he had followed with numerous sexual comments, given that it _was_ Jack).

Donna pulled her inside, calling out for the Doctor.

A tall, skinny man poked his head past a coral control stalk. He was wearing square-framed glasses that were askew on his face. A frown crossed his lips.

"Donna, what have I said about bringing home strays?"

Tosh huffed indignantly as Donna carefully led her to a couch that looked like it didn't belong in the room. She kept looking around the room, despite that comment, in awe. Jack hadn't been lying.

"She isn't a stray, Doctor," Donna replied, as she propped Tosh's foot up. Instantly, Tosh felt a _something_ reach out and surround her throbbing ankle, relieving the pain. "The TARDIS sent me out to find her. She's supposed to be here, if only for a little bit. This is Toshiko Sato, of Torchwood Three."

A mad smile crossed the Doctor's face.

"Torchwood Three, you say," he exclaimed, as he walked around the console to get a better look at Tosh. "Well that explains why the old girl wanted to come to Cardiff."

"It's been ages since Jack and Ianto have seen her." There was something in Donna's voice that moved Tosh. "They miss her, even if they won't say anything."

Before anyone could say anything else, loud, familiar laughing filled the room. The gleeful squeals of children echoed through the air. Tosh looked to the other end of the room and saw Ianto and Jack entering the room, each with a child in tow. Jack had a red-haired girl on his back, her arms flapping out on either side of her. Ianto had a boy with very unruly hair clinging to an arm, trying to bog down the Welshman, who was smiling brightly.

She had to smile at the sight.

This was the most free she had seen either one of the men in a very long time. They were both clearly in their element, playing with the children.

"Kids," Donna said, drawing their attention to her, "let your uncles go, please." All four of them pouted, none more than Jack, as they complied, the two children going to flank the Doctor, who put a hand on each of their shoulders. The resemblance between the twins (for they had to be twins) and the Doctor and Donna was uncanny. Donna's eyes were twinkling. "Your uncles have a friend, whose waiting to see them."

Both Ianto and Jack stopped, staring wide-eyed at Donna, who merely tilted her head towards where Tosh was sitting on the couch. Their eyes found Tosh's. She gave them a weak, confused smile. A shy smile crossed Ianto's face while a full-blown, fully-charming grin split across Jack's face.

"Tosh!" Jack exclaimed, sounding truly happy. He bounded across the platform and came to kneel down beside her. He hugged her tightly. She heard the tears in his voice as he continued, quietly, "I've missed you so much."

"But Jack," she said, "I just talked to you a few minutes ago."

Jack drew back and cupped her face with his hands. "You talked to a version of me, in the past." His eyes were stormy. Tosh tilted her head to the side, confused. "You see, it's been almost seven years since I've seen you last." Jack turned to look back at Ianto before looking back to Tosh. "It's been longer for Ianto."

She looked at the Welshman and realized that he was not quite as young as the Ianto she had seen the night before in the Hub. Sure, he looked almost exactly the same, but there were a few gray streaks in his hair (which honestly made him look even more attractive than he already was). His eyes, though happy and youthful, had a degree of age that she couldn't deny. Still, that smile on his lips was as excited as she remembered.

Tosh opened her arms to Ianto and the Welshman descended upon her, hugging her tightly.

"Love you, Tosh," Ianto whispered into her ear, surprising her.

"I love you too, Yan." As Ianto stepped back, she raised an eyebrow in question. "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

The four other adults all laughed.

"Sorry, Tosh," Ianto said, "we can't really tell you much. See, time's a funny thing. We can't risk changing this time period much more than we already have."

Jack laughed as he stepped next to Ianto, slipping a hand around Ianto's waist. Tosh stared at them for a moment. It took her by surprise to see the two so comfortable with one another when they were still exploring their relationship – back at the Hub.

Then she realized.

This was a future version of both Jack and Ianto, versions who were happily in a relationship with one another and were traveling with the Doctor. She caught sight of the emerald and sapphire ring on Jack's hand and then the diamond ring on Ianto's hand. They were married too!

"But are you two happy?" she asked.

They shared a look.

Jack responded, "More than you can know."

She smiled at them. "Good. I always knew that you two would make an adorable couple." A thought crossed her mind and she started laughing. "I had made a bet with Owen about how long it far you two would go, before one of you got sick of the other. I guess I won then."

"How so?" Jack seemed quite intrigued.

"I said that you would get married."

Both men grinned madly. "You're right, Tosh," Ianto agreed, "as always."

"That's good."

Things got hazy for Tosh soon after and, in the morning, when she woke up in her own bed, her ankle aching ever so slightly, she smiled as she saw her heels sitting neatly on her dresser, her gun sitting next to it.

A note sat next to her gun and read:

"Dear Tosh, Sorry about dropping you off like that last night. We couldn't stay much longer (time reasons, you'll understand!) but we wanted to let you know that we love you and we miss you. You're an amazing woman and a hell of a computer genius. Don't ever doubt yourself. Now go collect that bet with Owen! Much love, Ianto and Jack. P.S. Tell Owen how you feel, before it's too late. The boy is slow on the up-take sometimes!"

She was puzzled at that last bit, but, if there was one thing that Toshiko Sato was good it, that was puzzles.

Well, that and being right about how adorable Jack and Ianto are as a couple.

_What do you think? Not entirely Janto fluffy goodness, but still, it was a reflection on them through Tosh's eyes, which is always fun!_


End file.
